


Sauced

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Crack, Other, Pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Megan & Spaghetti; How did the sickness start? How deep does it run? Do they even eat in spaghetti in Quebec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

It’s warm and wet and meaty in her mouth. They’re in the dark, hiding. It’s her best kept secret. If her mother, if her _father_ found out what she did in the privacy of her room, she knows she’ll be sent away to some prissy finishing school because “good girls don’t do that, sweetie.”

Megan bites into another meatball.

Megan was anything but a good girl.

The noodles slip between her fingers as she shovels more spaghetti into her mouth, cramming in as much as she can before her parents get home from work. She eats with abandon, pretty sure there is sauce streaked through her pitch black hair. Megan moans in ecstasy.

Suddenly, her door bangs wide open.

“Megan!” her mother yells. “What have you done!?”

The light streaming in from behind her pulls the mess into stark focus. Her mother looks at the walls, which are covered in smeared sauce words.

 _Unlimited pasta-bilities_ is written over and over again.

“We are getting you the help you need, young lady. You’re going to Miss Barlet’s Finishing School, and that is final!”

“Mother, no!” Megan gasps around another mouthful, likely her last.

Her mother grabs her arm, pulling her from the room, inadvertently covering her own fingers in sauce like blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The Draper girl, Anna’s daughter, Megan doesn’t even know or care what her name is, is over here for some reason. But Don asked her to help out, so here she is, practicing good manners and small talking with her.

“Sorry, but, I’m kinda hungry, Mrs. Draper.”

Megan resists rolling her eyes. She knows better.

“What would you like? A sandwich? Soup?”

The girl smiles shyly.

“Do you have any spaghetti? The baby’s been making me crave it like crazy.”

Something clicks in Megan’s head. Something long forgotten. Something that was nearly beaten out of her by the women who ran the finishing school.

“Spaghetti?” she growls.

“Yeah, if you have it. I mean, if you don’t, that’s totally fine too.”

Megan flinches and grabs her upper arms, nails digging into her soft flesh. Flesh that feels noodle-like under her assault.

“What did you just say to me?”

“Please, please let go of me. I’m—I’m sorry okay. I’ll go, I’ll go!”

“Hahahahahaha, oh no, no, no. You are staying here, and I’m going to make dinner. Don’t fucking move.”

The second Megan turns around to grab the pots to boil the water, the girl is grabbing her bag and bolting.

Later, after scarfing down a pound and a half of spaghetti, Megan will tell Don that she gave the girl money and sent her on her merry way.

There’s not need to upset him over nothing.


End file.
